In my perspective - Grim Reaper
by Alizariette
Summary: This is Zarame's point of view as things heat up between Z-loan and A-loan! Find out how the grim reaper views the shy and gentle Kita Michiru. The Grim Reaper doesn't like being bullied you know! This is a one shot only. I might add more chapters if I got an inspiration or something.


The great Grim Reaper lost his core and is now tagging along with the only living girl who could understand him. The one who has his eyes but using it subconsciously like a blind man with working eyes but keeps his eyes closed_. I'm pathetic_. The Grim Reaper thought as he got dragged along the air by the small girl. He let out a deep sigh before deciding to help the poor helpless idiots. "_You,_ _tell them to follow me_." He told the pink-haired girl. "Zarame-san.?" The girl sounded surprised as he pulled her by the neck. Her voice sounded so small. Like a mouse. "_I can sense where the zombie is! Come!_" He said impatiently but only the girl understood what he is saying. The others can only hear him squeaking. "T-That way?" Kita asked before letting out a yelp as the Grim Reaper pulled her towards the zombie.

In the end, no one in this group of incompetent idiots took down a zombie that he worked hard to look for. The Grim Reaper sighed as he floated near the sleeping girl. He inspected her face as she looked relaxed and for a brief moment, Zarame felt something besides the constant anger that fills his existence. He felt at peace. But then again, he remembered what happened in the bath earlier in the evening and it caused him to shudder.

He was just relaxing in the warm water and tuning out the noise coming from the girl when she suddenly grabbed his back. "You'll smell if you don't wash yourself well." She said as she starts scrubbing his body. "_Unhand me you flat-chested human! Or I shall slice your throat out and gouge your eyes before sending you to the depths of hell!" _He yelled angrily and the girl looked offended, squeezing him a little tightly. "Eh, what did you say?! You little..." She started to say but thankfully, another one of her human friends arrived distracting the girl from drowning him or squeezing him to death. The Grim Reaper felt violated and a headache is forming in his head as he floated half-dead on the warm water.

He snapped out of the memory and felt his expression darken. _I really am pathetic. I must be losing my touch. To lose my core to a human like that... And to feel so vulnerable without my core. I almost got killed by a pathetic human. This is a humiliation for the Grim Reaper._ Even in his weakened state, he could still summon a part of his power to fuel his anger. If only he had his full power back, he would slice the throat of the human who took his core and make sure he suffers for a long, long time. Then he looked up at the girl because she suddenly grabbed him and hugged him close to her chest in the middle of his angry rant. It seriously annoyed him at that moment to be this small enough to be used as a toy.

"Z-Za... rame-san..." The pink girl muttered asleep from above him. He let out a resigned sigh and settled to rest with the girl for this one night. He closed his eyes and let himself go to rest despite knowing that he could easily remove herself from her hug with the little power he retained.

He got rudely awakened by someone yelling from somewhere in the dorm. "I WILL NOT LOSE! I WILL WIIIIIIIIIIIN!" The Grim Reaper stared at the girl as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times. She sat up with surprise from the noise. "Chika...?" She rightly guessed. The Grim Reaper doesn't get what she finds appealing in the annoying zombie. If anyone asked him of his opinions about the zombie, he'll just cut the head off the zombie. It's a double win for him too because his annoying yelling will finally cease.

"I overslept..." She said before hurriedly get dressed for the day. Zarame, the great Grim Reaper, simply floated along the hallway to follow the small girl as she ran towards the dorm's kitchen where the gang is already settled.

Zarame settled on the girl's shoulder as she sat down and decided_. I guess, I'll observe this human with my eyes for a while. Her and this group of idiot might be my chance to get my core back. Until then, I shall wait patiently as I did for centuries._


End file.
